All that Glitters (2017 Scrooge McDuck x Goldie O'Gilt)
by MaggieMangle
Summary: She'd made one stupid mistake in her youth, one mistake that had cost her the love of her life. All for gold that she had never even found That is, until about 3 months ago. But it wasn't near as worth it as she had originally thought. She frowned slightly, thinking about all of the thing that could have been. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the large shadow approach.
1. Chapter 1

Woo! I'm back! Glad to be back xD

So, this is a story me and a Friend came up with. It's my own AU.

The AU is a GoldiePossessed!AU

Where Magica possessed Goldie, instead of Lena, because she knew how close Scrooge and Goldie were.

Anyway, ONWARDS!

 _Goldie walked outside of the small town Diner. She had just met up with her only close friend. They had been eating dinner together, and Goldie had been discussing her plans. She was currently in Duckburg, having wanted a small trip back to see it one last time. She ceased her walking for a moment, looking up at the stars. She smiled slightly, enjoying the view. Even as a little girl, she had always been enchanted with the stars. She had once seen them in_ _ **his**_ _eyes, but she knew that moment had passed._

 _She'd made one stupid mistake in her youth, one mistake that had cost her the love of her life. All for gold that she had never even found. That is, until about 3 months ago. But it wasn't near as worth it as she had originally thought. She frowned slightly, thinking about all of the things that could have been. She was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed the large shadow approaching her until a white cloth was placed over her mouth. She tried to struggle, but it was no use._

 _Goldie O'Gilt passed out, right into the shadow-y arms of the one and only Magica De Spell. Magica smirked to herself, glad that she could still kidnap while trapped in her shadow form._

 _The pair disappeared before anyone knew they were gone._

The first thing Goldie became aware of was a throbbing headache in the back of her head. She groaned as her eyes opened. She looked down to see the same white t-shirt she had been wearing just hours earlier. She tried to stand up, only to confirm that she was indeed tied down to a small wooden chair. She raised her head. "Hello?" she called out to the darkness. A dim light flickered above her, and an evil laugh cut through the silence like a newly sharpened knife. Goldie froze. She recognized that voice. "Magica De Spell. Come out here you coward!" she yelled.

Magica came forward, but what surprised Goldie was the fact that Magica was a shadow. Goldie looked confused. Magica smirked. "My, my. A quick one you are." Goldie sent her an intense glare. This only seemed to provoke her more. "Let me guess. You want me to work for you to get Scrooge's #1 Dime." Goldie seemed bored. Magica grinned widely. She let out a loud laugh, a cold and wicked sound. "You seem to already know my plan," Magica said.

"Yeah, the problem is I'm not going to work for you," Goldie stated. Magica pondered this for a moment. Then she spoke. "Oh, I know a lot about _you_ , Goldie O'Gilt. And I have an offer even you can't resist." Magica seemed confident. Goldie scoffed. "As if. There is no way you can get me to help you." Magica smiled. "If you help me, I will grant you your Hearts Desire,'' Magica said.

Goldie had a blank expression on her face. "And that is..?" Magica sighed. "Basically anything you want. But just once." Magica explained. Goldie froze. "….Can I go back in time?" she asked quietly. "Oh yeah, that's an easy one," Magica said. Goldie was silent for a moment. "So, let me get this straight," she started. "If I help you, and you get the dime, no matter what happens whether he finds out or not, you will give me my Hearts Desire?" Goldie asked. Magica nodded. Goldie was silent for a moment. "Deal." She said. Magica smirked.

Goldie stood in front of the mansion. She was nervous, and she didn't even know why. She took a deep breathe, before gently knocking. She heard voices in the other room and quickly recognized them as Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge. Her breath caught as she heard someone approach the door. The door slowly opened, revealing Scrooge. Scrooge looked surprised. "I need to talk to you," Goldie said in a stern voice. Scrooge just nodded and opened the door for her, she came in and stood in front of Scrooge.

Scrooge just looked at her with a confused look, wondering why she was here. Goldie started to speak. "So, Sourdough, mind if I stay herefor a few?" Goldie asked. "W-What?" Scrooge stuttered. "Yeah, I don't have my own house, over in Washington a team of workers are trying to get my gold out of the ship, because sadly it hardened. So I was wondering if you would let me stay here for a bit, since I am in town and all." she asked him.

"W-Well I guess..." Scrooge stuttered. "Thanks Moneybags, it means a lot!" She said as she threw a bag off her back into the side of the room. "Do want me to show you to a guest room or...?" He asked. "Nah, I'm good right here," She yawned as she stretched on the couch. Scrooge watched her with a bit of curiosity, as well as suspicion. "Ah, well. Goodnight Goldie.." Scrooge said. She nodded and Scrooge watched her for a moment. He nodded back before leaving the room. Goldie sighed after he was gone. She laid on the couch and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Goldie watched as the boys did their daily activities. Dewey, staring into a strange glowing orb, smiling. Webby was watching him. Huey was re-reading the JWG for the millionth time. Louie had taken a place a little ways from Goldie on the couch, turning on 'Ottoman Empire'.

Goldie looked around and furrowed her eyebrows. Why did Scrooge let them make so much of a mess? Pep cans on the floor, a dirty bowl on the coffee table with cheese puff residue, an empty chip bag discarded onto the floor, and that's just to name a few. Goldie, out of the corner of her eye, saw Mrs. Beakley watching her intensely. Goldie thought for a moment, then asked her. "Where is Scrooge?" she asked Mrs. B.

Mrs. Beakley glared at her. "Mr. McDuck has important work to do in his office. He asked me to keep an eye on you." Goldie almost laughed. Just like Scrooge to do something like that. She turned back to the kids. She stood up, and took the remote from Louie. "Hey! What's the big idea?" He asked angrily as she turned off the TV. She walked over to Dewey and Webby and took the sphere out of Dewey's hands, placing it into his bag. "Huey, please put away your JWG." Huey looked at her confused, but did as she asked. Goldie went to the front of the room. "Alright everybody. We are going to clean this room up, since you've made such a mess of it." They all reluctantly stood up.

Goldie smirked as she saw Beakley's astonished expression. The kids all stood up and started cleaning. Goldie helped. As she was working, she got an idea. Goldie started to quietly hum her favorite song, only to realize how much she related to it.

 _It's like I'm drowning at sea,_

 _Hoping that you reach for me I know you're there, but I can't see._

 _Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings,_

 _I'm dying to breathe And all you do is strangle me_

 _Such a beautiful relief Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings_

 _Now I'm the one thing, you couldn't hate more_

 _But you're the one thing that I would die for..._

Everyone finished cleaning as Scrooge stood there, stunned. Goldie turned and saw him. She shrugged and gave Louie back the remote. Louie immediately snatched it and the kids sat down as they turned Ottoman Empire back on. Goldie walked over to the other two.

Scrooge motioned for her to follow him. Goldie, confused, did just that.

Scrooge lead her to a room down the hallway, and opened a door. Goldie peeked inside as Scrooge watched her face. Her eyes lit up. A bedroom. There was a bed by the wall, with a beautiful golden comforter that appeared to be made of satin. A beautiful bay window in the middle of the room, overlooking Duckburg from the mansion's height. A small vanity and dresser sitting next to each other on the wall across from the window, and a night stand with a lamp on it. "Ah' know its not much, but ah' hope ye enjoy it." Scrooge said as Goldie walked in. "You sure about this Sourdough? I'm fine on the couch." She said, unsure of what Scrooge was pulling.

Was he trying to trick her? Lock her in this room because he didn't trust her? She didn't know. "No, ye weren't fine out there. If yer gonna be stayin' here for a bit, ye ought to have yer own room." Scrooge said to her, his Scottish accent thick. She turned to him, a small smile on her face. "Thank you!" Scrooge looked surprised. Goldie coughed and regained her composure, not seeing Scrooge's smirk. "Uh, thank you for the room, Scrooge. I greatky appreciate it." Goldie said calmly. ' _More than you know.'_ she thought to herself.

"Ah, well it was nothin' lass. I'll talk to ye later." With that, Scrooge walked out of her room, closing the door behind softly behind him. Goldie sighed as a large shadow appeared on the wall. Goldie rolled her eyes as she prepared for a lecture from the one and only Magica De Spell. " **WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE DIME?!"** Magica asked angrily.

"Hey, calm down De spell. I need to gain his trust! He barely trusts me to get any where near him, as it stands! Look, just give me some time. I will get the dime soon." Goldie told. Magica huffed and crossed her shadowy arms. " **You better. If you don't,** ** _you will strongly regret it."_** And with that, she disappeared.

Goldie sighed as she pinched the bridge of her beak(?). A small part of her panged with guilt, not wanting to betray Scrooge. But she knew it was already too late to back down. After all, it _was_ Magica De Spell she was dealing with. Goldie clutched the purple amulet at her neck, and hid it under her shirt. Goldie checked the time, and upon discovering it was only 12:33 in the afternoon, she turned to the door and walked out.

Scrooge was in his office, doing a little cleaning. Every so often he would half to clean a little to make sure no dust settled on his documents. Scrooge picked up a large stack of papers and started towards his desk. As he walked, a large book fell out.

Scrooge, puzzled, set the stack on his desk and picked up the large book. He opened in, revealing a photo album. He smiled at pictures of Donald and Della when they were kids. Before the accident happened. Scrooge's gaze softened as he thought of his niece, lost to the stars. Scrooge turned the page, and as he did, a picture fell out and onto the floor, front-side down.

Scrooge, with a small frown picked up the picture and turned it over. It was a picture of him and Goldie, back during the Klondike days. Scrooge's frown turned into a sad smile, his eyes fill with nostalgia. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but he knew that somewhere in his lonely heart, he missed her. Sure, she _was_ a backstabbing duck, who had left him for dead many times back when they adventured together, but he had to admit to _himself_ , at least. He loved her. No doubt about it.

Scrooge put the picture into the book and headed towards the doors of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Short preview of the next chapter! It will be long!

"THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" she yelled back. "I don't-no-CAN'T hurt Scrooge like that! I'm done, Magica! The deal is off!" she said. Goldie looked down at the amulet laying on her chest. It started glowing brightly. " **You will regret this, Goldie O'Gilt."** The last thing Goldie saw was the purple glow of the amulet before darkness.

Goldie's eyes were tinted purple, and an evil laugh came out of her beak. Yet, it wasn't her voice. Suddenly, Scrooge, and the kids, along with Launchpad walked in the front door.

" ** _Hello, Scroogey. I've missed you."_**

 _She was running. That's all she knew. She didn't know what she was running from exactly. She only knew she was running. Goldie looked around as the world passed her in slow motion. That is, of course, how it always happened in dreams. Hers, at least. She could either run, but see everything in slow motion, or she could not run at all, and feel like she was moving in slow motion. Goldie quickly recognized the familiar rainbow colored waterfalls, and her eyes widened. Suddenly, the world was moving normal again. Goldie looked around to confirm her , she was in the caves of White Agony Plains. Goldie immediately knew this wasn't a dream. Unless you are very strong minded, you usually couldn't control your dreams. She knew this, and looked down at her outfit. Yes, she was re-living the most painful moment in her life. Leaving Scrooge in the ice. She started off in a different direction, towards where she had 'accidentally' dropped her pack nearly half a decade ago. Before they had been frozen, she had already planned on backstabbing Scrooge._

 _Before she stole the map._

 _Before she developed feelings for Scrooge._

 _Goldie picked it up, dusting it off before shuffling through the pack. She pulled out a pick axe and smiled. Goldie ran back towards the way she came._


	4. Chapter 4

Goldie sat on the couch, slightly irritated. The boys had the wonderful idea of a movie night, and now here she was. As 'The Greatest Showman' played, Goldie stared off into space, not really paying attention. She'd noticed Scrooge had been acting strangely these past few days. She turned to him and spoke quietly. "What's on your mind Sourdough?" she asked. Scrooge glanced at her, softly replying.

"It's just...they remind me so much of Della at times." he said. Goldie nodded. "Yeah...especially Dewey. He's so much like her." She whispered. "Uh, Uncle Scrooge, can we go make some more popcorn?" Huey suddenly asked. Scrooge nodded without saying anything as the kids, including Webby, paused the movie and ran to the kitchen.

After a moment of silence, Goldie glanced back at Scrooge. But then Scrooge's shoulders jump, and his chin touches his chest, and Goldie realized he was crying. That is highly worrying. Goldie turned to Scrooge and pulled him into a hug. She'd never been good at comforting someone, but she wasn't an idiot. And she could tell when someone needed a hug. Even if it _was_ Scrooge McDuck.

Goldie wasn't sure what to do. None of any of this struck her as Scrooge's way of handling things. But then, Della was important to him. But she'd only seen him cry once or twice before, and never out of grief. One was powerful onions, and the other was from pain.

Without warning, Scrooge stood up and held his hand out. "Care for a dance, O'Gilt?" he asked her. Goldie was taken back by this, but smiles warmly and took his hand. After a few minutes of dancing, Scrooge stopped. Goldie, confused slightly, looked up at him. "What's your game here Scroogey?" she asked. Without warning, Scrooge leaned in and kissed Goldie.

Loud cheering of "SCROLDIE! SCROLDIE!" could be heard from the kitchen.

Partial Credit to Manadaree1 for the inspiration for this chapter xD

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I wanted to give you guys a little more Scroldie mush before the real stuff begins.

Also, some bad news. An amazingly talented author AND person, BubblyDucks, has decided to quit this fic. She is an amazing person, and if she's out there tonight, I hope she reads this.

I'm sorry.

ALSO!

Our final Heartbeat is on a SHORT hiatus. I know you all hate hiatuses, and believe me, I do too, (*cough* **_Mozart's fantasy_** *cough* **_Unexpected affection *_** violent coughing*)

But I'm sorry, I'm having a bit of trouble seeing where that story is going, and I know I promised one of you guys an update soon, but a family emergency just happened a few days ago.

I hope you can all understand,

But I'll see you next time!

ALLONS-Y!


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING: This chapter gets a bit dark._**

Goldie walked aimlessly around the mansion. Yes, it was Christmas, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was alone. Scrooge and the kids had gone off to some mountain they planned on climbing. Mt. Neverrest, was it? She didn't know for sure, but she knew one thing;

She was bored.

Goldie sighed. As she walked down the long hallway, she passed Scrooge's office. Goldie froze. She looked at the double doors, and briefly pondered entering. Suddenly, a voice entered her thoughts. " **Go inside, O'Gilt.** " Goldie quickly realized the voice was one that happened to belong to the one and only, Magica De Spell. Goldie rolled her eyes. "And why should I?" she asked. " **Because the dime could be in there!"** Magica said. Goldie snorted and walked in. The room was large, a mahogany red carpet laid on the floor. A large desk sat in the center of the room. Several shelves stood on either side of the room. Large stacks of paper sat dormant on the desk. Goldie approached it first.

She started to open drawers. Checking them one by one. She frowned. Just business stuff, not the dime. Goldie was about to leave, when something caught her eye. A hinge? She got under the desk and looked up, and smiled. Sure enough, a hinge. A door under the desk. She carefully opened the small door, revealing a dark space. She peeked up through it, and her eyes lit up. A Box! She grabbed the box and got out from under the desk. Goldie set the small wooden box onto the desk. She opened the box.

A few scrolls were in it, but nothing much. Goldie continued to sift through the box. Near the bottom, a piece of cardboard laid, folded carefully to conceal whatever was in it. Goldie picked it up carefully. She opened the card board to reveal a lock of golden hair. She sighed. "Of course, its just a stupid lock of someones-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Goldie looked back down at the hair and froze. It was _her_ hair. Her eyes widened.

Goldie quickly out everything back to the way it was. She left his office. Goldie ignored the constant protesting of Magica in her head as she walked down the hallway. **"WHY DID YOU STOP LOOKING? WHY IS THAT HAIR SO IMPORTANT?!"** Magica yelled. Goldie winced. She took a deep breathe. "Magica I can't do this." she said. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT?!"** She yelled. Goldie became angry.

"THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" she yelled back. "I don't-no-CAN'T hurt Scrooge like that! I'm done, Magica! The deal is off!" she said. Goldie looked down at the amulet laying on her chest. It started glowing brightly. " **You will regret this, Goldie O'Gilt."** The last thing Goldie saw was the purple glow of the amulet before darkness.

Goldie's eyes were tinted purple, and an evil laugh came out of her beak. Yet, it wasn't her voice. Suddenly, Scrooge, and the kids, along with Launchpad walked in the front door.

" ** _Hello, Scroogey. I've missed you."_**

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what do ye want now O'Gilt?" he asked her. Goldie/Magica smirked. "Nothing~" she said. Scrooge was highly confused. He shook his head as he and the kids walked by. Goldie walked back down the hall and into her room.

As soon as she was in, Goldie fell to her knees. A large black shadow oozed out of her eyes. Magica laughed evilly. Goldie tried to pull away, but to no avail. "Let. Me. Go!" she grunted as she tried to escape. "Oh, that's right I forgot about you." Magica stated plainly. Goldie glared. "Now all that's left is to get the dime!" Magica laughed. "It won't work! They'll know something is wrong!" Goldie said. Magica considered this for a moment. "They barely even know you. And based on your past, Scrooge will believe it's you doing this." Magica said.

The shadows were sucked back into Goldie's eyes as she stood up. " **No, Goldie. I'm going to tear your life apart from the inside out. I've been watching this family for some time. Picking up the pieces are we? Well, unfortunately for you, I've seen all the little cracks that remain."** Magica said evilly.

She fought Magica's spell, enough to gain the use of her voice back. "If you lay so much as a _finger_ on any of them—"

 **"Well it wouldn't be** ** _me_** **, would it, dear?"** Magica said. Goldie was terrified. **"I won't kill you, Goldie," Magica says. "For your betrayal against me, I will leave you in a world so empty, a life so hopeless, you will beg for death. My punishment will be your own. You will be alone, forever.** ** _"_**

Goldie was completely and utterly horrified. For once in a long, long time, Goldie O'Gilt had absolutely no idea what to do. So, she did all she could.

Watch as her life was torn apart.

As **they** walked down the hallway, She bumped into Webby. Magica, well, Goldie sneered. "Get out of my way!" she snarled at Webby. Webby's eyes widened as Goldie walked away.

She could have sworn she saw Goldie's eyes flash purple for a split second.

 _Darkness. Darkness everywhere. That's all Goldie could see. She tried to look down at herself, but she realized if she held her hand in front of her face she wouldn't see it. A wicked laugh sounded through out the void she seemed to be trapped in. Goldie looked around, searching for the person the voice belonged to. "_ _ **Well, I guess it's only fair."**_ _The voice spoke. Goldie instantly recognized it, and snarled. "Release me Magica!" she yelled._

 _Her voice seemed to echo into the large space she was in. Magica laughed again. "_ _ **Well, I can't do that, now can I? I haven't even fulfilled my end of the deal. Though, you didn't finish yours either."**_ _she paused. Goldie thought for a moment. "What do you mean?" she asked. If she could she Magica's face, she would say that Magica smirked. "_ _ **Well, I have decided to both fulfill my part of our little deal, and punish you even further while I destroy your life."**_ _Magica said evilly. Goldie shuddered. "What more can you do?" she asked, teary eyed. Goldie had always been tough. She had to be. She learned at a very young age that the world was a cruel place._

 _She hadn't realize that since the day she met Scrooge, she had been going soft. Little by little, her icy heart had started to thaw. "_ _ **Since you peeked my curiosity by asking if I could travel in time, I decided to have a look at your memories. And now, I will grant your wish. But,"**_ _Magica paused for effect._ _ **"You will relive the moment you most regret. Like a dream almost, but you will be trapped. Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you. Ever heard of the Butterfly Effect? Every little thing, every word you say in the past will effect the future. Have fun."**_ _Magica's voice disappeared. That was the last thing Goldie heard._

 _She was running. That's all she knew. She didn't know what she was running from exactly. She only knew she was running. Goldie looked around as the world passed her in slow motion. That is, of course, how it always happened in dreams. Hers, at least. She could either run, but see everything in slow motion, or she could not run at all, and feel like she was moving in slow motion. Goldie quickly recognized the familiar rainbow colored waterfalls, and her eyes widened. Suddenly, the world was moving normal again. Goldie looked around to confirm her , she was in the caves of White Agony Plains. Goldie immediately knew this wasn't a dream. Unless you are very strong minded, you usually couldn't control your dreams. She knew this, and looked down at her outfit. Yes, she was re-living the most painful moment in her life. Leaving Scrooge in the ice. She started off in a different direction, towards where she had 'accidentally' dropped her pack nearly half a decade ago. Before they had been frozen, she had already planned on backstabbing Scrooge._

 _Before she stole the map._

 _Before she developed feelings for Scrooge._

 _Goldie picked it up, dusting it off before shuffling through the pack. She pulled out a pick ax and smiled. Goldie ran back towards the way she came._

Magica walked through the halls of McDuck Manor. She smiled to herself. Yes, she would soon have the dime. All she needed to do was find Scrooge. Magica spotted the door to his office, and quickened her pace _just_ a little. She approached the door and knocked. "Uh, Scrooge?" she used Goldie's voice. "Ya in there?"

Scrooge was signing off a bunch of papers, when suddenly there was a knock on his door. He looked up, about to answer, when Goldie's voice cut through. "Uh, Scrooge?" she called. Scrooge was immediately taken back. She had never called him by his name! Well, only when she was either extremely upset or something terrible had happened. "Ya in there?" she called again. Scrooge was confused. This wasn't like Goldie at all. Normally, she would've just opened the door, knowing that this room was where Scrooge spent most Mondays. Scrooge nodded to him self. "Yes, I'm here. Come in Goldie." he said. Scrooge looked up as 'Goldie' entered the room.

 _Goldie carefully tore into the large chunks of ice. She made sure she didn't hurt Scrooge, as he was residing inside of the frozen block, only his hand was outside of it. She swung the pickax, aiming for the crack in the ice that she had already made. She kept swinging, hitting the large crack as it proceeded to get even bigger with each strike._

Scrooge clutched his head in pain. As soon as 'Goldie' had walked in, he flashed back to the Klondike days, but something was off. He hadn't remembered her trying to free him! Or did he? Scrooge didn't know, and didn't ponder it very much, as his head was practically killing him. Scrooge fell to the floor and groaned, the pounding becoming even worse.

 _Goldie successfully broke a very large piece of ice off of the ice burg, freeing a small portion of Scrooge's leg. After another few hits, his leg was freed._

Scrooge whimpered as he felt his memories being altered. He saw Goldie freeing his leg, and then it was blank. Scrooge fell unconscious because of the excruciating pain.

WOOO Cliffhanger!

Hope you guys all enjoyed this!

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT?!

That's a record, hahahahaha

 **(** ** _this is sad xD)_**

 ** _S_** ee you next time!

ALLONS-Y!


	6. Chapter 6

It was December 31rst, 1957

Goldie O'Gilt, or at that time, Glittering Goldie, was currently sitting on a piano, a sparkling golden dress, slightly swaying to the music. She had just finished her last show, and was getting ready to shut down. But she'd always loved this song. She closed her eyes, and started to sing, not realizing someone had walked in.

' _Why are you single; Why live alone?  
Have you no babies, have you no home?"_

 _"I had a sweetheart, years, years ago:  
Where he is now, you soon will know.  
List to the story, I'll tell it all.  
I believed him faithless, after the Ball._'

She sang. Meanwhile, Scrooge, having been the one to enter the Blackjack Ballroom, was standing there, listening. He smiled. ' _Heart's not so icy now, eh O'Gilt?'_ he thought to himself. Scrooge watched her as she continued singing.

 _'After the ball is over  
After the break of dawn  
After the dancer's leaving  
After the stars are gone  
Many a heart is aching  
If you could read them all  
Many the hopes that have vanished  
After the ball.'_

Goldie stopped singing, as the rest of the music played. She opened her eyes, and let out a surprised yelp at seeing Scrooge in front of the stage, with his eyes closed, having been listening to her voice. His eye's shot open as she fell off the piano. Scrooge wasted no time in jumping onto the stage and helping her up. After getting up, she quickly shoved his hand away, and proceeded to brush the dust off of her dress. Scrooge watched, hand still halfway in the air. He sighed before bringing it back down to his side. Goldie scoffed.

"And just what do you think you were doing?" she asked. Scrooge looked down at her. "Ah heard ye singing, and thought ah'd stop by." he said, partially lying. Scrooge, the King of the Klondike, the only man alive that could hardly resist Glittering Goldie the Star of the North's charms, the only man who had a heart icier than Goldie's, would _never_ admit that he came by to just see her before heading back to his claim.

Goldie raised an eyebrow. "Mhm, sure, sourdough. Now you better leave so I can shut down." She said, though as she raised her eyes to meet his, she found she couldn't look away nor move. And she hated it. Scrooge, finally realized how close they actually were, and heard the music still playing. "Well, it's New Year's Eve, Goldie." he said, quieter than he wanted. Goldie, finally regaining her senses, rolled her eyes. "I can see that, Scrooge." she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. Scrooge stepped closer. Goldie froze, the only noise being the soft music that was playing in the background and her shallow breaths. She could _feel_ his breath on her face.

Goldie internally scolded herself for the heat moving up to her face, making her cheeks pink. Scrooge watched her intently. "Care fer a dance?" he asked softly, holding out his hand. Goldie, hesitant at first, took his hand slowly as he lead her further onto the stage. Goldie took his other hand as he began to softly sway them to the music.

They twirled around the stage in bliss, staring into each others eyes as the music played. Soon, it stopped playing. The dance came to a slow before stopping completely.

Scrooge and Goldie were still holding hands, and were now very close. "Scrooge.." she breathed his name quietly. "Goldie.." he replied. Goldie froze as she felt his (lips? bill? XD?) lips meet hers. Slowly, she kissed back.

* * *

Happy New Years ;)


End file.
